


Forever Yours

by comeonlight



Category: Final Fantasy Type-0
Genre: (insert bunch of other tags), Blushing, Eventual Smut, F/F, First Time, Getting Together, Jokes, Love Confessions, Walking, the smut sucks I'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-22
Updated: 2015-08-22
Packaged: 2018-04-16 13:27:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4626969
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/comeonlight/pseuds/comeonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Without Seven's company, Sice has way too much time on her hands to think and discover her feelings. Thereafter, their lives become  a cheesy romance. 100% all-natural garbage fic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tried. Also I suck with titles.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven is sent out on a mission on very short notice. In her absence, Sice realizes how dull life can be without her and spends more time than she'd care to admit reminiscing.

“Wait, now?” Sice hadn’t been informed of any missions, but apparently King, Jack, and Seven were being deployed to Milites immediately. “They told us about twenty minutes ago,” Seven responded. “I don’t have much time to finish getting ready but I wanted to let you know.” Sice tilted her head back against the bench she was sitting on. “Such bullshit,” she huffed. “…Wait, why tell me?” Seven took a seat next to Sice and smiled. “Just so you’d know. And so you wouldn’t get mad when I didn’t show up later.” The two had come to do their homework and study together more often than not, and Sice wasn’t one to tolerate unexplained absences.

Without looking at Seven, Sice said, “I’m still mad though. They could’ve sent me with you.” They shared a moment of silence before Seven gave Sice’s arm a light touch. “Are you worried about me?” she asked in an almost joking tone. Sice didn’t answer immediately. She stared into the distance, at the sky, at the trees. The view made it difficult to believe that the world was at war. Several seconds later, she uttered a simple, “Get back safe.” Seven stood up, her facial expression becoming cold and serious but her voice remaining soft. “I will,” she assured Sice. “Don’t worry.” She walked away slowly, and Sice remained seated, her gaze fixed on nothing in particular.

Time seemed to pass slower since that goodbye. There wasn’t much to do outside of class besides homework, and when that was done with, the rest of the day just felt longer. Sice didn’t think the boring times without missions could be any more drawn-out and painfully uneventful, but with Seven gone, it somehow got worse. “Hurry up,” she muttered, closing her eyes. Maybe pulling an Ace would speed things up. Sice let her mind drift off, relaxing her muscles and enjoying the light breeze. Before long, the quiet chatter of cadets passing by lulled her to sleep.

* * *

 “Sice? Sice?” Cinque poked the sleeping girl’s arm hesitantly. Sice stirred, then opened her eyes. “What do you want?” She noticed then that the sun had set. “Shit, how long have I been out here?” “It’s almost curfew,” Cinque said. Sice stood up and stretched. “Right. Thanks. I’ll head to my room then.” Cinque tilted her head as Sice began to walk. “Sice, aren’t you going to have dinner?” Sice stopped for a moment. She’d totally forgotten about eating. Her thoughts had mainly been focused on how bored she was, and wondering when the hell Seven was going to return. “I’m not that hungry.” Sice resumed walking, and Cinque gave a slight frown. “That’s weird…”

Sice entered her room and locked the door behind her. “Probably should’ve listened to the kid and gotten dinner,” she grumbled. Fortunately, she had a rather impressive stash of snacks. “Time for some Choco-Rolls.” Sice opened her desk’s bottom drawer and took out a bag of small round golden pastries. She popped one into her mouth, wasting no time in biting into the treat and releasing the crème filling from the center. “Mmmm…” Not exactly a wholesome dinner, but just as satisfying if not more than.

After finishing the entire bag, Sice prepared for bed and slipped under her covers. She immediately felt that something was wrong, though. What was it? Her stomach was relatively full, her hygiene was just fine, and her pajamas were nice and cozy. But something was missing. She sat up. Maybe she couldn’t get comfy and sleep because she’d just taken a nap. No, that wasn’t it. It was definitely something, though, and it ate at her.

Sitting up and crossing her legs on her bed, Sice turned on her lamp looked around her room. She and Seven usually studied here, since underclass girls regularly knocked on Seven’s door and that quickly became a nuisance. Sometimes they’d fall asleep with textbooks open and papers scattered on the floor. Other times, they hardly got any work done at all. Sice would make a joke about the commandant and Seven would scold her about how rude she was being, but then they’d both end up laughing and the conversation would turn to something about their teammates’ quirks, rumors around Akademeia, or sometimes even events from the past. Sice remembered telling Seven how Arecia found her, and why she hated the cold. Seven was great with ice magic, but her touch was always so warm.

Sice shook her head. “What am I thinking?” Seven was a living person; of course she’d be warm. But there was something about Seven’s warmth specifically that Sice couldn’t get enough of. Perhaps that was why she didn’t feel right: the lack of Seven’s touch. But that didn’t make sense. She’d been without Seven’s touch countless times before. Then again, she hadn’t had time to really sit alone and think about it since moving to the main campus. She and Seven were either on missions together or separately, or both at Akademeia. This was the first time Seven had gone on a mission and Sice was sitting idle. Quite frankly, it sucked and it wasn’t something Sice wanted to get used to. Though, she couldn’t really complain. They were at war and orders were orders.

“Maybe they’ll get back tomorrow,” Sice thought aloud before turning off her lamp and lying down. Probably not, since she didn’t know many details about the mission Seven, King, and Jack had been sent on. But she could still hope. Seven promised that she’d return safe, so there was nothing to worry about aside from the soul-crushing boredom and loneliness that came with her absence. Sice tossed and turned a little before settling into a more comfortable position. An old memory came to mind as she lie there.

Long ago, Sice would sometimes sneak into Seven’s bed when she had trouble sleeping. There was something about that calm aura that helped fend of nightmares and sleeplessness. They never talked about it, but judging from how Seven always silently welcomed her and hugged her on those nights, Sice concluded that Seven enjoyed the company as much as she did. If they did that now, though, it’d be a lot different. Sice heard a faint thumping sound and sat up, turning on her lamp once more. She looked around. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary. “Oh.” Sice turned her lamp off for the final time and settled into bed again. It was just her own heartbeat.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Seven has completely taken over Sice's thoughts. Sice does her best to kill time while coming to terms with her feelings.

Sice stared at the ceiling. The previous night provided a decent amount of sleep, maybe, and an overabundance of reminiscing. The sun was shining bright now, and breakfast hours were probably almost over. Sice sighed to herself. “Guess that means I have to get up.” She walked sluggishly across her room to the door, down the halls, all the way to the dining facility with only one thing on her mind. Half the night she’d been reliving memories – specifically, memories with Seven. Why was Seven suddenly omnipresent in her brain?

Sice collected a bottle of milk and several fruits onto her tray, followed by a couple of boiled eggs and some food item she’d never seen before. It looked like a quesadilla, but made with toast instead of a tortilla. There was no telling what was inside of it, but Sice figured any food was worth trying, and she sat down. In the midst of the meal, Queen sat down across from Sice. “Good, you made breakfast.” Sice looked up and swallowed the chewed grapes in her mouth. “Huh? Of course I made breakfast. Who do you think I am?”

Queen frowned. “Cinque told me that you skipped dinner yesterday, so I was concerned. You never skip a meal.” Sice took a gulp of milk. “Well, I figured they probably shut down already so I just called it a night. I’m fine.” Queen’s frown remained. “Sice, are you sure? You seem like something’s bothering you.” “The only thing bothering me is you.” Sice scowled and bit into an apple. “I don’t need the company of anyone here.” Queen stood up and sighed. “Alright. But Sice, you know you can talk to me.” Sice chewed, acknowledging the statement with a monotonous, “Mm.” Queen left, and Sice continued her breakfast. She didn’t need the company of anyone here. The company she needed was somewhere in Milites.

The toast quesadilla turned out to be filled with jam, some type of meat, and something that was close to scrambled eggs in texture, but completely different in taste. It wasn’t bad, though. Finishing her meal, Sice prepared to stand up, but then a familiar voice caught her attention. “Heya, Sice.” With a lifelessly blank stare, Sice asked, “What do you want, Naghi?” Naghi smiled, which only served to intensify Sice’s glower. “I thought you should know that the Milites operation was a total success and that King, Seven, and Jack should be getting back soon!” Sice’s facial expression completely changed. Now she was wide-eyed with her mouth half open. “How soon?” she demanded. “Well,” Naghi said, seemingly unaware of the anticipation radiating from Sice. “They’re expected to arrive any time from late tonight to very early tomorrow morning.” Sice stood up, saying a quick, “Thanks,” before practically dashing out of the dining facility.

Sice returned to her room and changed out of her pajamas, deciding that jogging around campus would be a good way to waste some time since there was no class today. She stretched, remembering the time Seven had convinced her to try doing yoga with her. It didn’t work out too well. Not for certain joints, anyway. Sice vividly recalled how she could hardly force her body into half of the positions, while Seven could gracefully do each and every stretch. It made sense, since Seven was the acrobat of the class. Maybe they could try doing yoga together again once Seven returned. It was fun to do that with her. Really, it was fun to do anything with her.

Sice brought a hand to her cheek. There was some pain; not much, but enough to be noticed. “Huh?” The corners of her mouth were turned upward, and she realized that for the past minute or so, a giant smile had been on her face. She forced her lips into a frown, but the corners remained curved upward, making her look silly in the mirror. “The hell?” Sice muttered to her reflection. “It’s just Seven.” Great, now just saying the name made her feel all sorts of weird. And there it was again, her heart pounding in her ears.

“Oh, come on,” Sice groaned, covering her face with her hands. It had been less than a day and she was already a mess. Surely she didn’t have those kinds of feelings for Seven. She just wasn’t used to her being gone, that was all. She wasn’t used to worrying and replaying all their happy memories in her head while she waited for Seven’s return. Sice reclined onto her bed. Maybe a jog wasn’t the best idea. Her mind would be free to roam and suddenly getting flustered might make others curious. Not that she’d answer any questions or that most cadets would even bother asking, but she didn’t want any gossip about a red-faced Class Zero member jogging all around the campus to arise.

Sice got out of bed and summoned her scythe. She swung it once, then again. “Hm.” Swinging her weapon around, taking a lunch break, then working out in her room until she got tired didn’t sound bad. Then she could take a nice long shower and take a nap, and after that…She could wait for Seven to get back. Naghi said either tonight or tomorrow morning, and since there wasn’t anything better to do, why not?

Sice continued swinging her weapon, checking her clock often. The hours passed slowly – much too slowly for her liking – but eventually she decided it was time to grab lunch. Another hour and they’d be serving dinner. Sice picked up a large bowl of soup from the dining facility and returned to her room. It was against the rules, but she didn’t really care. “Still nothing close to Mother’s,” Sice said upon finishing her meal. She glanced at the clock again. Seven had mentioned something about waiting to exercise after eating once. Fine. An hour then.

Sice sang quietly to herself while flipping through a textbook. So many words and pictures, none of which meant a thing. Sice had always found experience on the battlefield to be a better teacher than boring old writings and diagrams, but at least Seven made reading books bearable. Enjoyable, even. Now everything on the pages was just a bunch of mumbo jumbo.

Sice closed her textbook and decided to take her empty bowl back to the dining facility, which didn’t take long at all. Looking at the clock again, Sice saw that it had been 45 minutes since she’d eaten. She supposed that that should be enough time, and began to do push-ups. “One…Two…Three…Four…” After reaching 30, Sice took a drink of water, then continued on to 67. “Sixty-seven…” She stopped. “Sice, what the hell’re you thinking?” She drank more water, finishing off her bottle. Seriously, she needed to get a grip. A hot shower was definitely what she needed now.

Sice turned the water on, putting her hand in the shower every ten seconds or so to check the temperature. When it was finally hot enough, she stepped in, the sensation of the water on her skin letting her momentarily forget about her mess of feelings and Seven. Soon, though, she was back in that place of wondering, worrying, longing. Thoughts passed through her mind: _When exactly will Seven get back? And what’s with me? If anyone can figure me out besides myself and Mother, it’s her. What if she was here with me? If Seven was here, then…_ Sice hit herself on the head and washed herself, scrubbing as if the force she put on her skin would distract her. It didn’t help, of course.

Sice washed her hair and wondered what Seven’s hair smelled like. She’d been close enough to take a whiff before, but she never took the opportunity. That’d be weird, actually. Sice chuckled to herself at that, then sighed. _Seriously, what’s wrong with me?_ After finishing her shower, Sice moisturized and dressed herself. There were probably at least four more hours until Seven would be back, and she had planned to take a nap. “Alright,” Sice whispered to herself, lying down. “Sleep, and then Seven.”

The thumping of her heart in her ears again kept Sice from sleeping for a while, but it eventually settled down, and thoughts of Seven carried her off to the land of dreams. Those thoughts, however, weren’t as innocent as she would’ve wished them to be. Instead, she found her mind taking her right into Seven’s arms, lips against hers, the soothing hands she longed for caressing her back…and then the last of her consciousness faded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She has arrived...and it's time to confess.

Sice didn’t remember any of her dreams. Really, she wasn’t sure if she wanted to, considering her odd thoughts right before falling asleep. That wasn’t important now, though. There was light knocking on her door. Glancing up at her clock, Sice saw that it was past midnight. “Damn, I slept in.” She stood up and walked over to her door, wondering why anyone would knock on her door, especially at this time. That ceased when she opened the door. It didn’t matter why anymore; it only mattered who.

“Did I wake you?” Seven asked. Sice was silent with awe for a moment, then fumbled with her words. “I, uh. You were, uh, n-no. I mean yes, but it’s okay.” The vaguest hint of a smirk came to Seven’s face. “Did you miss me?” Sice yanked Seven’s arm, pulling the other girl into her room, then closed the door and locked it. She threw her arms around Seven and took a deep breath. Inhaling the scent of Seven’s hair and feeling her warmth felt so, so good and Sice didn’t want to let go. “No. I was just really fuckin’ bored.” Seven slowly returned the hug, sighing. “Sice, I don’t know why you even try to lie to me.”

Reluctantly, Sice released Seven and took a step back. “So why’d you come visit so late?” She _was_ curious. There was nothing urgent they needed to discuss. Seven gently poked Sice’s forehead. “I wanted to let you know I was back as soon as possible, because I knew you’d be a wreck staying here without me. Even if it was just a day. So, how was it?” Sice glared, silently hoping that Seven wouldn’t pay much notice to her reddening cheeks. “One, it was a day and a half. Two, I was not a wreck. I just…” Seven waited expectantly with a cocky smile. “You just?”

Sice snarled and then pulled Seven into another hug. “I just have to talk to you about some things,” she said quietly. After a few seconds, Seven separated herself from Sice. “Well, I’m all ears. I checked in with Mother, ate, and got all cleaned up, so my agenda for tonight is complete.” Sice hesitated. She wasn’t exactly sure what she was feeling, and she wasn’t sure if she was ready to talk it out yet, though she’d already decided it would be a good idea. Maybe she should wait. “Uh,” Sice said, her words escaping her mouth before she could think of something, anything, that wasn’t completely crazy. “Do you wanna stay here tonight? You have to be insanely tired after the mission and all. And then we can talk in the morning.”

There was absolutely no way Seven hadn’t seen the dark red blush across Sice’s entire face, but she didn’t ask any questions. She simply nodded and walked over to Sice’s bed. “It’ll be like old times, right?” “Right,” Sice said rather absent-mindedly, following Seven. She crawled into bed and closed her eyes as Seven removed her jacket. Sheesh, it was just a jacket. It wasn’t like Seven was _stripping,_ just…stripping…because she didn’t have pajamas.

Sice buried her face in her pillow as Seven stripped down to her shorts. She felt the mattress sink a little with extra weight, then she felt a familiar warmth beside her. An arm rested over Sice’s back, with a hand gently playing with the ends of her hair. Just like old times…but much different. Seven switched the lamp off and murmured, “Goodnight, Sice.” With her heart pounding in her ears like crazy, Sice replied, “’Night.” She wasn’t going to get much sleep.

* * *

The mission must have really worn Seven out, as Sice had suspected; the older girl began to snore – not like a behemoth or anything – but audibly. What exactly had the mission been, anyway? Stealthy infiltration? Grabbing data, stealing weapon samples? Just blowing shit up? Whatever, it didn’t matter. Seven was back, safe and sound…and snoring. Sice slowly turned her head toward the sleeping form beside her and smiled in the darkness. She wasn’t tired at all so it took a while, but eventually Seven’s warm touch carried her off to sleep.

Then came the morning. Seven was awake first. That hadn’t changed. Even after a tiresome mission, she was up with the sun. “Good morning,” Seven greeted when Sice lazily opened her eyes. “Hey,” Sice mumbled, looking up to search for Seven’s face, but then her eyes darted back down. _She stripped. Right. Boobs. Great._ Seven stretched her arms and leaned her back against Sice’s headboard. “So, Sice.” “Hm?” “You said you wanted to talk about some things?”

Sice rolled over so that her back was facing Seven. “Uh, yeah, that.” She moved some of her hair over her exposed ear to cover the redness. That seemed like all she was going to say without some further encouragement, so Seven prodded a little. “What is it? You’re usually so straightforward.” Sice remained silent. “…Sice, you can talk to me about anything. If you don’t want to, that’s fine. But you know you can tell me. I just want to make sure you’re okay.” Sice clenched her bedsheets in her fist. Why did Seven always have to be so… _Considerate. Intelligent. Beautiful. Strong. So…_ “You’re perfect, you know,” Sice said quietly.

Seven’s hand reached out for Sice’s head. Upon contact, there was no resistance, so she began to comb her fingers through the white mess of hair. “No one’s perfect.” She withdrew her hand as Sice shifted and then rolled over with her gaze fixed well above Seven’s chest. “Sice, your entire face is red.” Sice took the hand that was previously moving through her hair and sat up. “Seven, I want you to know something. I don’t know why I have such a hard time saying it but, I’ll try.” She settled against her headboard, not releasing Seven’s hand.

“You weren’t gone long,” Sice continued. “But without you I was wreck, like you said. And you know that saying, ‘Absence makes the heart grow fonder?’ I kind of realized something.” She looked away and took a deep breath, then looked at Seven’s eyes. “Do you see what I’m trying to say? About how I feel? I was hoping you’d pick it up, since you can read me so well. I’m sorry I can’t find the words…” Sice looked down, feeling foolish. She may have just sabotaged her greatest friendship. Perhaps there was time to take it back, or laugh it off, or do _something_ to make the situation less awkward.

“I was waiting,” Seven said, and Sice looked up to see her smiling. “I had a hunch that you were fond of me, but I wanted to make sure before I expressed my own feelings. If my desires got in the way our friendship, I’d feel awful.” Sice took in these words, looking to Seven with surprise evident on her face. “Wait. So you…?” She gulped as Seven began to close the distance between their faces. “Yes, Sice.”

Sice sat frozen as Seven’s lips met hers. They were soft and moist, but also forceful. Seven’s hands reached Sice’s back and the back of her head, pulling her closer. Sice parted her lips to grant Seven’s tongue access, and when she heard a groan she wondered: just how long had Seven been waiting for this? Probably a long time, if Seven’s pulling away to catch a single breath and then immediately capturing Sice’s lips again were anything to go by. Sice’s hands lightly grasped Seven’s shoulders and tugged, bringing her even closer. With their chests pressed together, the girls shared a surprisingly romantic embrace, considering Seven’s unexpected aggressiveness; her nails were buried in Sice’s back and she was pulling her hair. Not that Sice didn’t enjoy it, but she wasn’t going to admit that much just yet.

Slowly, Sice backed away, keeping Seven at arm’s length so that she could catch her breath. But then she looked at Seven’s smile and her lungs were empty again. In the following brief silence, Seven’s cheeks turned red and a coy expression took over her face. “Sorry,” she managed. “I’d just been kind of, I mean, I was really looking forward to that and got a little carried away.” Sice smiled and mustered up the courage to plant a kiss on Seven’s forehead. “So, Sev. Breakfast?”

Seven readily accepted the offer, redressing as Sice changed into some gym shorts and a t-shirt. “Ready?” Sice asked, tying her hair into her trademark ponytail. Seven made a final adjustment to her skirt. “Ready.” With that, they headed toward the dining facility and many cadets noticed that for once, Sice had a smile on her face.

Seven and Sice sat down together, alone in a corner, but Queen had somehow ended up sitting right next to them. “You’re both doing well then?” she asked. Sice gave a nod, focused mostly on her food and her…girlfriend? “We’re great,” Seven said. “Actually, nothing’s felt this right in…” she trailed off, her mind going elsewhere. “Eight or nine years?” Queen guessed, bringing Seven back to the conversation. “I don’t think ever, actually,” Seven replied, bringing a glass of water to her lips.

“So what happened that’s got you two in such a great mood?” Queen asked. She did love to gather knowledge. Seven looked at Sice, and Sice looked away. “Well uh, you know. Me and Sevs had a talk and it turns out we have more in common than we thought, so our friendship’s like, boom! Awesomesauce and fun times. Yeah.” Seven had to consciously stop herself from sighing audibly. Sice never was great at coming up with excuses on the spot. And Queen was smart. She’d definitely figure it out in seconds.

“I see,” Queen said. “So you two have confessed your feelings for one another.” Sice sank into her seat and Seven just shrugged. “Hey, Queen, don’t mention this to the others yet. Sice is a bit shy about it.” Sice rose from her slump, flustered. “I’m not shy! I just like my privacy, dammit. Hey, you gonna eat that muffin?” Seven rolled her eyes and handed Sice her muffin. “Did I mention how cute you are?” she giggled. Sice pouted and took a bite of the muffin. “…Like you aren’t…”

Queen stood up. “I’ll leave you two to your own business then.” She gave them a smile. “And Sice, I’m sure Seven can help you with that shyness.” Sice stood halfway up, raising her voice. “I told you, I’m _not_ -” She noticed the eyes of many cadets on her and slowly sat back down. “I’m not shy.” Sice was perseverant, and it was hard to deter her from accomplishing a goal once she’d made her decision. At that moment, she’d decided that she was going to make it clear that she was not shy. Not immediately, though. But definitely not because she was shy! She just needed some time for…planning.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Inevitable bad smut because Sice feels she has something to prove. *cough* She's totally a bottom. *cough*

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Context/Time: Several weeks have passed and Sice had just returned from a quick mission the previous day.

This had gone over a lot more smoothly in Sice’s head. Recover from her mission, spend the following day with Seven, then the two of them would retreat to her room and… “So. I was, uhm. I…” Seven raised an eyebrow at her girlfriend’s loss for words, but remained silent and patiently waited for Sice to convey her thoughts. “We’ve known each other a long time. We, um. Well, I mean, look at us…” They were seated on Sice’s bed, with Sice wearing only a robe, and Seven a nightgown. “Like, if you want, I’m not nervous or anything.” Seven nodded slowly, beginning to catch on. “Oh, you’re still on about what I said the other day. About you being shy, right?”

It seemed that was the trigger for Sice to find the words she wanted to say. “I already told you I’m not shy so if you want to then have sex with me!” Her face immediately turned a bright shade of red after uttering the sentence. Seven shook her head, placing her hand on Sice’s cheek. “You’re impossibly adorable.” She leaned forward and met Sice’s parted lips with her own. That kiss was especially soft, Sice noticed, and the hands pushing her onto her back seemed more attentive than ever, making sure not to put too much pressure on her shoulders.

“Tell me if anything feels wrong,” Seven requested, climbing on top of Sice. The color of Sice’s face didn’t fade at all as she gave a nod. “And just so you know, I’m only bottoming this once.” Seven lowered her body and her lips began to graze Sice’s neck. “Whatever you want to believe,” she murmured, one hand working to open Sice’s robe.

Sice’s hands found their place on Seven’s back – just like when they hugged – as Seven’s hand found its way to the younger girl’s breast, wasting no time in squeezing and pulling. A small noise came out of Sice’s throat, and Seven gave a soft bite to her neck. That action caused Sice to shiver, which only made Seven more curious about her reactions to different touches. Seven lifted her lips from Sice’s neck to kiss her lips again, then trailed kisses down to the erect nipples that were practically begging to be toyed with.

A louder noise than before escaped Sice’s lips as Seven touched one nipple with her tongue, then traced a light circle around it before capturing it completely in her mouth. She sucked gently, and Sice’s hands slid upward. Clutching Seven’s hair, Sice tried to steady her breathing as Seven’s mouth released her nipple and that unexpectedly skilled tongue flicked at her other one. “Hey, Seven?” Seven hummed in response as she trailed more kisses down to Sice’s hips. After a few seconds of Sice not saying anything, Seven looked up. “Is something wrong?”

Sice stared at Seven for a moment before a smile overtook her face. “No, nothing’s wrong. Guess I just wanted to tell you I’m really happy is all.” Seven returned Sice’s smile and gave the faintest sigh of relief. “I’m elated that you feel that way.” With no further words, Seven’s lips moved a little further and peppered Sice’s inner thighs with kisses. She pinched and pulled Sice’s nipples, smiling at the gradually loudening reaction noises and the hands on her head pulling her inward. It didn’t seem that Sice was very patient in bed – just like in most other areas of life – so Seven decided to get down to the main event: giving Sice release.

A single flick of Seven’s tongue was all it took to make Sice writhe and moan, which was both a little surprising and extremely cute. Seven chuckled and then inhaled Sice’s scent, slowly, as if burning it into her memory. “…I’m going to savor every moment of this.” She kissed Sice’s outer lips, and then licked the entire area with the flat of her tongue. Sice yelped at the new sensations, inadvertently scratching Seven’s head, but Seven didn’t mind. In fact, she enjoyed it quite a bit and moaned onto Sice, the vibrations causing the younger girl to make a small sound of her own and instinctively pull Seven even closer.

With her tongue dancing around Sice’s clit, Seven brought a hand up to feel her. She traced a single finger along the sensitive skin and gave a satisfied sigh, causing Sice to moan again. Not only did Sice make adorable faces and sounds; she was soaking wet and gaping. There was probably room for Seven’s finger to slip in without any stretching at all. Testing that guess, Seven slid her finger in slowly, keeping a close eye on Sice’s reaction. All seemed well, so she added another, this time making Sice whimper. “Seven, please, for the love of-I really need to-” Happy to oblige Sice’s plea, Seven began thrusting her fingers, turning any further words Sice attempted to say into moans and growls.

The circles Seven’s tongue drew around Sice’s clit became smaller and smaller, and finally she pressed the flat of her tongue onto it and sucked gently, her mouth steadfast despite Sice’s hips bucking and hands yanking her hair, begging to be even closer even though there was no more space left between them. Through heavy breathing and moaning, Seven could hear multiple attempts to say her name, but they were all futile. She didn’t mind, though. Rather, she found it cute. Everything about Sice was so cute. That thought echoed through Seven’s mind as Sice’s voice reached an all-time high pitch, her back arched, and violent shuddering ensued.

Seven continued her work throughout Sice’s orgasm, making sure the latter rode out every last wave of pleasure to the fullest. She finally began to remove her fingers after Sice collapsed onto the bed, limp fingers releasing the her hair and falling onto the sheets. Seven rolled over beside Sice and beamed at her. Sice smiled back, slowly returning from the altered state of mind Seven had sent her into. “You sure that was your first time?” she panted. Seven moved closer and snuggled into Sice’s side. “Well, I’ll admit I might’ve done some research. But yes, that was in fact my first time.” She kissed Sice’s cheek. “You’re tired. You can return the favor some other time. How about we go to bed now?”

Sice stared at Seven a long time after that, until Seven finally gave a questioning look in response. _Violet-eyed goddess._ She really was selfless and amazing and _beautiful_. Sice let out a hearty laugh. “I’m the luckiest fucker in Orience.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The lovebirds spend their morning together and then the story ends rather abruptly. ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

“Ha! Who’s shy now?” Sice teased. Seven continued to avoid eye contact. “Don’t get so…” Sice moved her face closer to Seven’s, her proud and boastful aura intruding Seven’s more reserved atmosphere. “What was that? I couldn’t hear you over the echoes of you screaming my name.” Seven pushed Sice off of her. “I never even did that! Really, you can be such a child.” Proving her girlfriend’s point, Sice pouted. “Well…at least admit that I did a good job. Right?”

Seven sighed. “Yes, you did a good job. A very good job, actually.” A tinge of pink appeared on her cheeks. “Anyway, let’s go get some breakfast.” Sice placed a hand on Seven’s thigh. “I already ate. But I could go for seconds. Unless you’re tired.” Seven pushed Sice’s hand away and stood up. “No, really. We should get something in our stomachs.” A small smirk came to her face. “And remind me again, who was the one gasping for air last night like she’d just finished a marathon?”

Without another word, Sice got out of bed. Eating suddenly sounded really good. Much better than verbally getting her ass handed to her. “Are you going in just that robe?” Seven asked. She then took a look at her own nightgown. Perhaps she should cover up a bit more. If anyone started giving her looks and Sice saw, that would be a nightmare to say the least. “Actually, I’m going to head to my room and shower and change. Then we can meet at the café. How about that?” Sice gave a nod. “Sure. Gives me time to do the same thing. See ya soon then.” Seven gave a smile before opening Sice’s door to leave. “See you soon.”

Seven’s room was just a few doors down, and when she closed the door behind her she was relieved. Now that she was in private she could relive the past hour or so and get red in the face without worrying about another cadet seeing her and asking if anything was wrong. The memories were vivid in her head and her heart, and…other places. It was great. Even if Sice was a novice, just being with her, getting to be her first, it was such a great feeling. Not to mention the girl was admittedly naturally talented. Seven sighed as she started running water for her shower. “I can’t wait for this war to be over.” After all this bloodshed ended, she had a future. A beautiful, bright future. With Sice. If they survived. No, _when_ they survived. Both of them would make it out alive, no matter what. The rest of Class Zero, too.

* * *

 “What’s on your mind?” Usually that would’ve been Seven’s line, but this time it was Sice’s turn to express concern. Seven stared down into her cooling cup of tea with no emotion visible on her face. “The war. You know how sometimes the reality of a situation can just take over your mind?” Sice reached across the table and titled Seven’s chin upward. “How about you let the reality that I love you take over for a bit?” Her cheeks heated up and her hand receded. “I mean, to take your mind off the war. Maybe think about that.” Seven sighed and clasped Sice’s hand. “Thank you. I’ll try to do that.”

About a minute of silence passed before Sice spoke up again. “Hey, we still have some time to kill before class. Do you wanna maybe walk around campus? And you can even keep holding my hand if you want.” Seven perked up at the suggestion. “My, my. You’re definitely not as shy as before. Why not?” Her smile caught Sice slightly off guard, giving her a mini heart attack. That wasn’t uncommon, though.

As the couple walked the halls of Akademeia, they received a variety of looks: shocked stares, curious glances, even what appeared to be jealous glares. Sice didn’t seem to notice, though, and Seven did her best to ignore them. Their relationship wasn’t anyone’s business but their own, and if them simply holding hands on their way to class stirred the depths of reason within fellow cadets’ minds, that wasn’t their problem. The walk was leisurely and extremely pleasant. The pair took the scenic route, pointing out several spots and recalling precious memories they’d shared at those places. It seemed as if during the last few weeks, they’d filled the halls of Akademeia with little treasures known only to them.

“Ha,” Sice scoffed. “I’m going soft. This is so your fault.” She nudged Seven with her elbow, and Seven tousled her hair. “I love you too, Sice.” Seven’s hand lingered in Sice’s hair as she recalled a time years ago when she had tied the white mess into a ponytail. Her own words from that day echoed in her mind: _Don’t worry about a thing. I’ll always be here if you need anything._ “…Always.”


End file.
